Within The Touch of a Heart Beat
by leurelayne
Summary: When Hitsugaya's best friend/crush it's broken hearted what else is he to do? Comfort her of course and sneak his way to her heart R&R I don't own Naruto or Bleach.
1. Confession

**Within The Touch of a Heart Beat: A HitsuHinata Story.**

**Here an HitsuHinata story! I really like the concept! really! I hope you guys like it! I'm planning on doing this short. maybe 4 or 5 chapters not sure. But not too long Hopefuly it'll be good!**

**and to not forget my beta Wyvernhail she helped me edit this chapter X3 She's just too nice T^T **

**Please review it will encourage me to continue! Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

"Are you still here moping around?" The short white haired male complained. He was standing inside his femalefriend's bedroom. It was a complete mess and she usually kept it intact. There was shattered glass all over the floor; he could guess it was the vase she liked to occupy with fresh flowers regularly. Not only that, but there were little pieces of glass from a cup he was positively sure she broke on purpose. The curtains were closed making the room dark and hard to see, but thanks to the sunlight entering the room Hitsugaya could see a little. "It's been three days already," he reprimanded. Hinata Hyuuga, a very shy and polite girl who never, but absolutely NEVER missed a day of school had been out for not one but three days of school. This was extremely out of character especially coming from her.

Hitsugaya was now growing annoyed. He was trying to see Hinata's face but she was covered, or rather rolled up on her blanket from to head to toe. Said girl had been his best friend ever since middle school when she transferred. The lavender eyed girl had been bullied constantly so he befriended her and they eventually became the best of friends. Hitsugaya skipped class a lot, so Hinata always made sure to tell him what they discussed in class even though he never asked her to and secretly he was grateful. The first day she missed class he was slightly surprised but he guessed she could miss a day of school, right? He decided to write notes just for her sake if only to repay the favor she had done for him many times before. The second day the Hyuuga girl had missed school he got slightly worried, even if he didn't admitted it out loud, so he decided it was time to pay her a visit. Once he arrived the maid said that she wasn't feeling well and he left. On the third day he got annoyed by it and Hitsugaya decided to enter by force if necessary. Now here he was trying to get the girl out of her hiding place.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," once again he didn't receive a reply. "What's all this about?" He took a step closer, when he saw that Hinata slightly tensed Hitsugaya decided to keep on walking carefully and trying not to step on the broken glass. It was then he heard an inaudible whisper. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I-I said… Naruto-kun… r-rejected me," she finally spoke out loud.

Hitsugaya stood frozen. She was like this because that idiot blonde rejected her? It was true; he knew that Hinata liked him ever since she fist laid eyes on him and that was a few years back. The young Hyuuga had always told him how much she loved Naruto's confidence and how he lit up everyone's day. Well that was how she saw it— and that might have been influenced by the fact that she liked him— when in reality he annoyed everyone around him. Even Hitsugaya thought he was an idiot but otherwise he was a nice person. Hinata always hesitated when she was about to confess, until several days ago she told Hitsugaya that she had finally build up the courage to do it. He was really jealous when she told him that. Ever since Toshiro had met her and became friends he eventually fell in love with her; he heard once that when you spend enough time with someone and get close you're bound to fall in love.

Apparently it was true. She had been with him through so many situations that he couldn't imagine being without her.

But when she finally did confess and got rejected she was in this state.

"You're like this only because of that?" He let out a snicker. A few moments ago he thought it was something really serious if she was acting like this but now she confessed that she had been rejected— really? He knew it was wrong of him but deep down he felt happy because that meant that she wouldn't leave him just yet and he hadn't lost her to another guy. "Hyuuga… do you know how many girls have been rejected ever since school was created? Or humanity in general" He explained like it was some kind of science.

She tensed once more. Hitsugaya didn't know what else to do, really he wasn't a girl to understand her mentality so he was running out of ideas. She wasn't a spoiled brat and she wasn't selfish either, Hinata was a kind hearted girl and always worried over others before herself. People constantly used to judge her before meeting her because she was a Hyuuga in other words: from a filthy rich family. But currently she was living with her maternal grandfather because her father Hiashi Hyuuga was always too busy to take care of his children. Not only that, her grandfather was a really important man as well, Yamamoto Genryuusai the chief of the police force. That's the reason people always looked down on her since her family was sometimes arrogant and proud… too proud. Hitsugaya knew her sister, Hanabi, she was such a brat most of the time and constantly fought with him because he hung out with her older sister a little too much for her liking. And her cousin Neji— don't even get him started. That guy didn't let Hinata breathe most of the time; he was so over protective of her all the time.

"W-w-what would you know?" Hinata finally said. "Y-you have everything!"

The boy stood there a little shocked. Was this really the Hinata he knows? To be honest he didn't have everything but he couldn't complain either. He lived with his grandmother and his cousin Matsumoto who worked for Hinata's grandfather in the police force, so they had enough money. He was quite popular in school and had girls drooling for him every day. Hitsugaya was good at sports and even though he didn't go to class too much and only read Hinata's notes he was a genius. Many people admired him for that. But there was one thing he always… painfully always wanted to have but couldn't-

"Not everything Hyuuga," with that Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Taking a few steps closer and finally reaching the left side of the girl's huge bed, he grabbed her all wrapped up on her blanket and threw her over his right shoulder. Hinata was surprised by his actions and tried to escape but since she rolled herself up a little too much around her blanket she was now regretting it. Even though the white haired teen was a little shorter than average boys his age he was quite strong. Well it wasn't that Hinata was that heavy either she was so light at the moment that he probably guessed that she hadn't been eating well. He began walking, Hitsugaya was one hundred percent sure that his white socks were now dirty. The Hyuuga girl tried to protest but it was completely useless. Proudly the boy smirked to himself for carrying Hinata like this. Once he made it to the door he opened it with his left hand and went downstairs. Hitsugaya remembered that they had a pool in their backyard. Mentally thankful that the doors from the back were open he took his steps slowly. Maybe the water from the pool would cool her off and get back to normal again, yeah that would be a good idea.

"P-p-put me d-down, H-Hitsugaya-k-kun!" She tried to protest. When Hinata noticed that he ignored her, she decided to hit a weak spot event though she knew it was disrespectful. "S-S-Shiro-chan!" there it was one of the forbidden words to him.

A vein almost popped out of his forehead. Oh no she did not just call him that did she. Now she just was asking for it. When he made it to the edge of the pool the young boy let out an evil smirk and then threw the young girl in the pool. And just like that he stood there with a serious face. Just a few seconds later the maid had appeared since she was just taking care of the backyard.

"Hitsugaya-san… a-aren't you crossing the line?" The maid, Mei, tried to help Hinata out but before she could Hitsugaya stopped her.

"No, she needs to learn her lesson. I'll watch over her." When he said this Mei blushed furiously. He was quite handsome but a little too short for her liking. Just as he had asked she left.

A few seconds later Hinata resurfaced and took a much needed breath. She was floating and trying to find the edge and once she did he noticed that she still had the blanket over her head which was probably weighing her down due to the water. Kneeling over Hitsugaya took the blanket off of her head and narrowed his eyes; he stared at her when she looked up at him. Her hair was wet and he could notice her hair must have looked pretty messy before her soak in the pool. The one thing he noticed the most were her eyes, they looked swollen and red due to three days worth of crying and she had dark circles under her eyes as well. He felt hurt by the sight of it, Hinata Hyuuga his best friend looked like she hadn't been out of her room in ages! Letting out a frustrated sigh he took her arm helping her out.

"C'mon let's get you out of there." Pulling her up the said Hyuuga was finally out. Finally Toushiro gave her another glance and blushed furiously. Hinata had only a t-shirt and some shorts on, which were now sticking to her body like a second skin showing off all of her curves. Only one word came to mind, sexy. Wait what? He was NOT just checking out his best friend. Oh no, absolutely no. Standing there Hinata was a few inches taller than him and he hated it a lot; it had been like this ever since they had met. There had been one time when the young Hyuuga had told him that his shortness was kind of cute and he had blushed, and then told her to not call him short ever again. She hasn't that's what he liked about her.

Staring up at her he was about to say something but was stopped by Hinata's watering eyes. "Ah! Hyuuga you're-"

"I-I'm sorry" she started. "I-i-it just hurt you know," her tears fell on the floor.

Hitsugaya just stood there not really knowing what to say. He's really in love with her, but will he end up just like Hinata if he confessed to her? Would she reject him?

"I-I-I've l-loved him f-f-for so long… that now… now I don't know what to do," with her arm she wiped her tears. "W-what else am I supposed to do now? I-I got used to… hoping that one day h-he would b-be with me… b-b-but now… what h-hope will I have?" The young Hyuuga kept sobbing there in front of Hitsugaya.

Narrowing his eyes he tried to look for a solution. Had she ever really loved him or was it simply out of habit? If that were the case then she could love just anyone right? No this was more than that. She said hope. What will she be hoping for now? Taking a few steps closer to the female Hyuuga, he put his hands on each side of Hinata; Hitsugaya still hated that he was shorter than Hinata, but this way it was easier for her to look at him. Staring intensely at her lavender orbs he decided to speak.

"Love me instead," Toushiro said simply.

Widening her eyes, the girl in front of him blushed furiously. She didn't expect this, not from him anyways. They had been best friends for so long that she never thought of the possibility of them being a couple. Well people say that the best relationships start of from friendship, right?

"I know you're just getting over Uzumaki…and I know I'm being selfish… but… I want you to be with me… because I can't imagine how it will be… without you by my side." Turquoise gazed over intensely into lavender. Hinata didn't know what to reply. Taking her silence as a bad sign he tried once more. "You… you want to have something to hope for right?"

Nodding her head the young Hyuuga's heart was beating hard.

"Then hope… hope that one day… you will fall in love with me."


	2. Reasons

**Well here chapter 2! sorry it took so long. I just started college and it's harder than I though D: But anyways this chapter hasn't been beta yet so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**: Reasons

"You don't have to look so miserable you know" Hitsugaya commented when he was walking with Hinata to school "Am I that bad of a company?" he decided to tease her. She honestly still looked bad—sure not as bad as he found her yesterday but bad enough to let people know she'd been crying. The said Hyuuga still had dark circles under her eyes and looked paler than usual. If Hitsugaya hadn't called her that morning she would had missed school today as well. He had persisted and even waited in front of her house just to make sure she went to school today. It had been a few minutes since they left from her house, the white haired teen decided to call her early so they could have a walk before going to school and letting her take some fresh air.

"It's not that!" She looked up from the floor lavender eyes staring at turquoise ones and she quickly looked away blushing. "I-I mean… I still—I still don't feel too confident about going to school"

"It'll be fine" the white haired teen assured. "Besides you'll fall behind from the lesson if you keep missing school" Putting his hand at his pockets he kept walking his way to school with Hinata following behind. After an awkward silence Hinata built up the courage to speak to him.

"I'm sorry"

Hitsugaya suddenly stopped walking and turned half around. "Did you say something?"

"I said that I'm sorry—yesterday I—I didn't give you an answer" She finally said lifting her head to finally look at him in the eye. After Hitsugaya had confessed his feelings for her she was surprised but didn't give him an exact reply. Last night she couldn't sleep just thinking about it.

"It's fine" Hitsugaya said, his side bang covering the visible eyes that was staring at her. "I mean—I took an awful moment to confess because I thought—that maybe-maybe knowing that someone liked you just as you are would had make you happy" He can say that maybe he's a bit disappointed, maybe talking with Ichigo and Renji would make him feel better yeah.

"Hitsugaya-kun you're misunderstanding my apology" She said on her defense. "It does make me happy to know that you like me" she then smiled sadly. "I'm just not use to it"

"Just forget it okay—let's get going unless you want to be late" And with that he just kept walking.

XxXxXxXx

This could had been the worse decision she had made until now. As soon as she got inside of the classroom and the eyes were on her and Hitsugaya. Quietly she went to her seat and sat in silence that was until some of her classmate went to talk to her.

"Hinata-chan you came today!"

"What happen to you? You have dark circles under our eyes"

"You look paler than usual"

"Are you eating well?"

"Leave her alone!" the white haired boy spoke turning from his seat. "Don't you see you're bothering her—besides you never actually spoke to her when she was here now did you?—So mind your own damn business" the teen finally said annoyed, with the comment the boy had just said their classmates just let Hinata alone to breath just as Toushiro had asked not without leaving murmuring on just how rude he had seem. Letting a rather loud sigh he then stared at Hinata. "Hyuuga are you-" before the young teen could ask his question, he stopped half way when he saw his friend expression she was rather surprised staring at the classroom door. Deciding to see just what she found so terrifying she turned his eyes to the door, and just as he slightly suspected it had been Naruto. He could see that she was getting nervous and her eyes were watery, deciding to do something Hitsugaya stepped in front of her desk.

"Hitsu…gaya…-kun?"

"eh" Now he was blushing by the expression she was giving him. Of course he was doing his best to hide it so he looked by his side. "I—I was wondering… if you wanted to come by after school to my place to play video games" he took a slight glance from the corner of his eye to see her face, and just as he wanted, Toshiro had her full attention. "You can even play with Hyorinmaru if you'd like" Just as he though, the mention of him made her smile.

"Okay everyone takes your seats" And just like that the teacher began the lesson.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm going to talk with Kurenai-sensei okay Hitsugaya-kun" Hinata said before leaving to the exit of the classroom.

Letting a rather loud sight Hitsugaya sat on his seat frustrated. What was he supposed to do with his feeling for Hyuuga? He wasn't all that sure if she was going to accept him as a boyfriend or if he will be put on the- _ugh!_ He couldn't even think about it! He'd been like that for years! That's why he had been afraid to confess on the first place. But yesterday when he saw how Hinata was, he just had to tell her. She had seem so helpless, so lonely, so fragile like if no other boy in this planet was ever going to love her so he just had to let her know that no matter how imperfect she were that he was going to love her as she was.

"Yo Toshiro" Ichigo called for his attention.

"It's Hitsugaya… How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"He's seems crankier than usual… What do you think Ichigo?" Renji said while putting his arm on Ichigo shoulder.

"Shut up!" the white haired teen snapped putting his left hand on his desk. "What do you guys want?"

Staring at each other for a moment Ichigo decided to get straight to the point to not annoy any further his friend. "Well… we were going to ask you if Hinata-san was alright"

"Hyuuga? Why'd you ask that?" Toshiro asked curiously. He had got her to come to school today and so far she had seemed pretty normal.

"Well… she hasn't been her usual self—I mean like in every morning she always greet us but today she looked… awful" Renji stated. Renji quite liked Hinata. He once did had a crush on her but when he had the slightly suspect that Hitsugaya might like her as well he decided to back off, and not only that, not long after he had a new crush on his childhood friend Rukia. It had took him a while to admitted because he didn't wanted to get on the friend zone with her. So now he looked at the Hyuuga as more of a sister figure since she always helped him on the class since Rukia was on a different class than him.

"Well—It's-… Why are you even asking me this?" Toshiro was about to tell them the truth but decided not to.

"You're always with her so we though you'll know" Ichigo arched an eyebrow at his reaction.

"You guys almost look like a couple" Renji added to their statement.

"You think so?" the white haired teen asked curiously. He hasn't though much about it but it kind of made him happy that his friend though so. He had always hang out with Hinata, they even went to a few places once that could have been considered as dates but he knew that Hinata just though so as friends.

"Dude… we were kidding" Kurosaki said teasingly.

"I hate you guys so much—why are you my friends again?"

"Because you love us" Renji said grinning. "But seriously what's wrong with her?" Renji asked getting to the point now.

"Well… she got rejected" Hitsugaya say as a matter of fact.

"By the blonde idiot?" Ichigo comented knowing how this was going.

"Yeah"

"Girls take rejection pretty bad don't they?" the red haired teen said.

"Pretty much" Maybe this was a good chance to ask them for their opinion of what had happened yesterday between them. "I confessed to Hyuuga yesterday"

"Eh?" Ichigo and Renji then stared blankly. It wasn't like every day that their white haired friend told them his problem or anything important, he had always let that to his Hyuuga friend so this probably means that it was serious and something he could only say to his guy friends.

"What'd she said?" Renji asked curiously.

"She didn't say anything… I mean—she was still crying for the rejection"

"Wait… you confessed when she was feeling miserable for some other guy?

"Aw man that's wrong" Renji said putting his hand over his head. Truthfully he wanted to laugh, Hitsugaya looked so helpless when it came to his feeling. Who knew that the guy who was practically a genius didn't know anything about a girl feelings.

"What did you want me to do? She looked like a corpse! I mean it's not like he's the only guy right?" Hitsugaya was now getting frustrated.

"Well don't get surprise if you put you in the friend zone" Renji commented putting his hand behind his head. "She may even see you as a brother" And at that Hitsugaya began to have imagines of Hinata calling him _onii-chan_. He didn't even want to think about it. "I mean… you indeed choose the worse moment to confess to her—are you and idiot or something?"

Getting annoyed by this conversation Toshiro got up from his seat and took his direction towards the exit. What'll he do if Hyuuga did rejected him or even worse avoid him or something? Well she wouldn't do that he knew her quite enough to guess that she wouldn't. Just as Renji had said, Hitsugaya had chosen a bad moment to tell his feelings to Hinata. But he just wanted to let her know that _he_ indeed loved her just as she was. And just as he was walking in the hall Hitsugaya saw his Hyuuga friend staring at something. Deciding to look at what she was looking he found that she was staring at the Uzumaki with his friend Haruno. _Jeez _

Walking over the Hinata, Hitsugaya covered her eyes. "It'll be fine" He assured, just when she heard his voice she calmed. Since she was taller than him, Hitsugaya only reached to her shoulders, he could smell the smell of her hair _vanilla_ he liked it indeed. Gosh why did he love her in the first place? It would had been easier to just look at her. He just couldn't help it. Out of nowhere he hugged her from behind, staying there for a few moments. Hinata face was like a tomato she didn't knew what she should do since her friend never had done this to her.

"Hitsu…gaya…-kun?"

"ah!" Letting go of her quickly trying to hide his embarrassment he put his hand infront of him. "I'm sorry!... I—I didn't meant to do that! I'm so sorry Hyuuga!"

Smiling kindly she blushed a little a laughed softly. "Thank you" Just the she got close to him and hugged him. "Thank you"

Now definitely he couldn't help to blush. She was taller than him for god's sake so her chest was right at his face. He wouldn't spoil the nice moment but he indeed hated to be short being in this situation, or any situation at all to be exact. Matsumoto do this to him all the time just to make fun of him! But this was different because Hinata was the one doing it, and he could hear her heart beat so he guessed that she might be nervous.

"H-Hyuuga—can you let go of me?... I mean we're on the hallway and all" Since when did he stutter? _Dammit stop blushing! Hitsugaya you idiot! _He reprimanded himself mentally. It wasn't like he didn't liked being hugged by her, but he just didn't liked when people stared at him.

"R-right! Sorry!" She apologized while blushing embarrassed.

And that's the reason he had fell in love with her in the first place. The reason was her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Please review and tell me you opinions! I would love to hear them~ ^^<strong>


End file.
